


Word Association

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tries to pass the time while on stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Association

## Word Association

#### by Dolimir

  
Not mine.  
  
  


* * *

"I want you to say the first thing that pops into your head when I give you a word. Don't take time to think about the appropriateness of your response." 

Jim shifted his truck seat back as far as it would go. "Is this really necessary, Chief?" 

"Come on, Jim. Not only will this help me out, but it'll make the stakeout go faster. I promise." Blair gave him his best combination puppy dog expression and winning smile. 

Jim rolled his gaze and sighed. 

"It'll be painless, I promise." 

"I've heard that before," Jim muttered. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Just give me your damn words." 

Not questioning his luck, Blair pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket. 

"All right. Black." 

"Night." 

"White." 

"Pure." 

"Cat." 

"Jaguar." 

"Dog." 

"Wolf." 

"Green." 

"Seaweed Shakes." 

"Red." 

"Blood." 

"Love." 

"Blair." 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." 

* * *

End Word Association by Dolimir: Dolimir@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
